The invention is directed to a threaded tubular fastener having an elongated central through-bore having an engaging apparatus for engaging said through-bore with a rotary device having a rotary driver, the fastener having a generally cylindrical body having an external thread form thereon, said thread being larger than the diameter of a pre-drilled hole in a first work piece and a second mating work piece wherein said threaded tubular fastener is employed to fasten the first work piece to the second work piece.
Fasteners for attaching a first work piece to a second work piece have recently become very expensive as a result of the demands for lightweight, high-strength fasteners sought by the construction and airline industry. Current requirements for fasteners put a premium on ease of installation, quality of installation of fasteners, combined with speed of application with associated reduction in cost of application.
Fastening systems traditionally have included a fastening device having a head, a driver for driving the head of the fastening device, and apertures in the structure members to be joined together. In particular, with respect to threaded tubular fasteners, the fastener typically includes a threaded portion which may be tapered or cylindrical, and an external head portion at one end adapted to receive a screwdriver. The head may be externally slotted, as with the slotted head of a conventional wood screw, or alternatively internally recessed, such as a recess for an Allen wrench; it may be single-slotted, such as the conventional screw, or multi-slotted, such as the Phillips screws, and all such heads of fasteners as installed, commonly protrude above the surface of the work piece.